hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Hunter
|marital status = |spouse(s) = |tribute = 50th Annual Hunger Games |image = Megan_Hunter.jpg |height = |hobby = Training }} Megan Hunter was a tribute who participated in the 50th Annual Hunger Games. She placed 2nd out of 48 tributes. Biography Megan was born in the luxurious District 1, one of the wealthier districts in 2532. She spent most of her life training for the games and was willing to win. Second Quarter Quell Megan Hunter was selected along with Ethan Shields, Annie Nelson, and Carl Shane to participate in the 50th Hunger Games and the second quarter quell. During the Tribute Parade, Megan, along with her district partners, were spray painted gold and wore golden tunics. She was not to be underestimated like the others. After becoming one of the Career Tributes, she had a good chance of survival, but she would soon turn against the Careers after the weak are brought down. During her private session with the Gamemakers, Megan showed the Gamemakers her axe skills and received a score of 8. Haymitch saw how brutal she was towards the other tributes. Her interview with Roman Gus went very well, as she did a great job and looked the part wearing a provocative see-through gold dress. She told Gus that she was very prepared for the games. Bloodbath As the Games started off with a bloodbath, Megan ran towards the Cornucopia and quickly searched for her axe and grab supplies. She was able to grab her weapon and kill Jeremy Sun who was trying to get his weapon and supplies. She then fought Jessica Shrine, who ran to avenge Jeremy. Megan grabbed Jessica's hair and killed her with her axe. After the bloodbath ended with 18 tributes killed in the Cornucopia, Megan joined the Career alliance along with Victor Quaid, Anna Fire, Spike Mitchell, Tess Carver, Aaron Burns, Ursula Reams, Jack Harvey, Rebecca Blackberry, Connor Martin, Hallie Hale, and her district partners. During the Game Upon joining the Career pack, Megan went with Hallie and Tess to search for water. Haymitch saw them and remained hidden in the bushes while the trio stopped by a stream. After Hallie died a few minutes later, Megan and Tess learned that the water in the stream was lethally poisonous. When Tess decided to inform the others, Megan killed her since she and her lover Carl were destined to win. Haymitch couldn't believe how vicious and cruel she was. As she returned to the Cornucopia, she and the Careers go hunting for tributes and move towards the woods on the first night in the woods. Since the rest of the tributes were hiding throughout the arena, they decided to set up camp and wait until morning. Most of the career tributes in the volcano were killed and Megan was able to escape last from the eruption. She swore to avenge them by killing Haymitch and winning the hunger games for herself. After leaving the woods, Megan heard a scream and ran towards the spot. The scream came from Louisa Ness after she and her partner Liam Ford were attacked by carnivorous golden-furred squirrels. Megan ran towards Louisa who was crying over her friend's corpse and killed her. Returning to the Cornucopia, she noticed that Jack Harvey, Victor Quaid, and Carl Shane have their post and went to search for the remaining tributes themselves. Later, she saw that Jack, Victor, and Carl were killed, leaving her and four more tributes left. Death After breaking ties with the Career alliance, Megan killed Connor in hand to hand combat while Eric Flynn sacrificed his life by saving Haymitch and eventually eaten by man eating squirrels. This left only Megan and Haymitch to vie for the crown. Eventually, Megan tracked down and found Haymitch. She was willing to finish him and take the crown for herself. During the fight, Megan and Haymitch sustained great injuries, but they kept on fighting. At some point during her battle with Haymitch, her eye was cut out. She chased him to a cliff and then threw her final axe, but Haymitch dodged her attack. He had led her to the forcefield, and while she thought she just threw her axe over the cliff, Haymitch knew better. The axe ricochetted off the forcefield and lodged itself in her head. Her death angered the Capitol greatly. Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Tributes from District 1